Brain Dead
by Silk-Woven-Bones
Summary: What if the world was laid out like a carefully written blue print? Where we could point out all the ugliness and flaws so the final picture wouldn't be tainted by it? But existing never leaves much room for planning. Because we can etch out every single detail of our own lives, make ourselves believe we're some sort of advanced intelligence. When in truth, we control so little.


An anon has come to my attention that this story was "incorrectly tagged". They were correct and I've taken it upon myself to write a quick apology and bring things up to par as I'm the one at fault. I should've known better. And as sarcastic as I wish to be, I'll refrain from insults as they're highly unnecessary since I didn't properly label the story as such.

So. I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH, The content in this story, as I've been told and am well aware of even before said instance, is very disturbing and inappropriate. It deals with Murder, Rape, Psychological abuse, Mentions of bestiality, Dismemberment, Instance of necrophilia, and a very disgruntled, (with no intentions of being offensive) bi-polar, and out of character Dave. And the reason why nothing was mentioned in the story summary, is that this is going to be a series. However, the stories to follow do not come to the same level of disgusting horror as this one or cover as terrible topics. It'll be awhile before the following chapters are to come.

So with that warning, you may read on.

When I turned 16, my Bro gave me $100 at 8 in the morning. He said:

"I want to see how well you can manage your money. You may have tons of it to throw away, but in turns of the worst, you need to know how to make a profit. You can get whatever you want, just as long as you make a profit from it. Be it monetary or sentimental. You have 24 hours."

I knew exactly what I wanted.

So I bought some things from our town's black market, preservation chemicals like formalin, a large jar you could stick a melon in, a package of black trash bags, a plastic apron, black rubber gloves, cleaning products some rope, a ball gag, medical utensils, and an all day ticket for the train.

When I got home, I made sure to avoid Bro and his puppets, went to my room, and placed everything in a dufflebag. It was 10 in the morning.

I went to the town neighboring ours. It's where Bro, Dirk, and me used to live before his site went big 5 years ago. We lived in a small 3-story apartment. I was going back because there was someone I wanted to see. Our next door neighbor...Something starting wit think? Maybe K.

Anyway, even though I was a great deal younger than her, I was intoxicated by her. Cutting the crap, all I can say about her was that she was like a goddess. Her hair was made up of coal black curls, she always carried the scent of freshly baked sweets, and while she was always tender to Dirk, you could see her true self by just looking her in the eye. While he saw a soothing and lukewarm heart, I saw right through the waters and saw her heart as cruel and icy black. She ignored me. She drove me mad, so I never left her alone. I would drill holes into the bathroom walls and watch her shower. I drilled holes into the living room walls and watched her. But she never noticed. Bro did though. And he even encouraged it, thinking I was just crushing on her, what with the mix-tracks I made her. So as a joke, he'd invite her over to watch me when he went out to "work". She never even glanced at me romantically. I'm sure this is because she and...Dirk had something going on..but the faggot never made a move.

But anyway, she'd merely look at me through the corner of her eye every now and again to make sure I was alright and didn't cut myself on the millions of swords around the room. She would either be working on homework or allowed herself to be brainwashed by whatever political propaganda shit flashed across the screen. And when she finally fell asleep, I would watch her sleep. I would stand so close against her I could feel the heat radiating from her curved and soft body. I liked to put my hands close to her face. I liked how her clothes felt and how her hair smelled. She'd make these wonderful sounds when I touched her.

And without saying much else, she was a really heavy sleeper.

Enough reminiscing on the past however. After an hour or so on the freight train, making it about 11 in the morning, I was a few blocks away from the old apartment complex Bro and I use to live in. Her Room number was 205 if I remembered properly. The building stood tall before me. Bricks were cracked and faded, windows were either boarded up or shattered to pieces with torn drapery fluttering out. There were only a few cars parked in the complex's parking lot, they either looked like pieces of shit with the plastic peeling off of it or something a big league rapper would own, gold-sprayed bumpers and all with a hood ornament resembling a woman in a lewd pose. The entrance of the building was just concrete stairs leading to a screen door and a locked door that could only be opened by the tenants. Looking over to the door bells, I saw a metal platelet with name engraved onto it screwed next to each one. As if it was chaining you to the building as a permanent resident. Where Bro's used to be looked like it'd been ripped from it's bolts since there were cracks in the wall and a shard of metal clasped beneath a single bolt. The other names however were the same ones from before we moved. Looking through the names, I saw her name and remembered it instantly. And boy, was I off, but just by a single letter. Her name was Jane.

I pressed the doorbell that had a really grimy feel to it and waited. I didn't get a response from the speaker right above the door for another few minutes. But when someone finally responded, their voice sounded groggy and hoarse.

"What the hell do you want." Her tone was rather spiteful I'll add.

"Ms. Jane?" I responded as if I hadn't heard a swore before. This caused her voice to turn to a sweetly surprised one.

"Oh Golly...Dave? Is that you? " Jane started to sound upset yet continued to speak. "I'm so relieved, But why are you-ugh never mind. I'm letting you in...Listen for a- well...I suppose you know what to do...The system isn't what it used to be, so please bear with. I've been in the same room since you all moved."

The door couldn't take any fucking longer to unlock. With every slipping second I could feel my body twitch. I was getting anxious and I clenched my fist to keep my face from contorting into a deep and angry scowl. When I heard a click I tell you I could have ripped the door right off of the fucking hinges, My hand pulled the handle of the door and slammed it against the brick wall. I sprinted up the stairs two at a time, being cautious of the contents of my bag. The second floor's door was difficult to open as the hinges were rusting over and stuck still. I threw that one against the wall as well. The hallway was foreboding, completely void of natural light, the concrete floors cracks barely being obscured by ratty carpets, and bright orange papers were taped to the front of each door. It was a notice saying that the residents had 3 weeks to find a new flat to live in before they'd be kicked out onto the streets. Jane wouldn't have to worry about that. I'd take care of her. I have the needs to take care of her and make sure she's always pretty.

I got to her room's door, the number identifying it was missing. While her notice was missing from the door, must've gotten it as a torn piece of orange paper was still taped to the door, words were scrawled on her door with black crusty cake frosting. They read: "BATTER WITCH BATTER WITCH HANG THE FUCKING BATTER WITCH" Poor doll, some delinquent in the building must've done this graffiti. I banged my fist against the door feverishly until I got an answer.

"Dave, If that's you come in. Door doesn't really have a lock..." I grasped the door knob and swung it open, making sure not to hit against the wall, I didn't want to frighten her.

"Oh please Dave, just call me Jane." Jane's tender voice rang from the kitchen, sounding drearily pleasant. " You're 16 now, right? Happy Birthday. If you want some cake I have a few in the fridge. The one on the top shelf is mine though, don't touch it." After she finished her sentence, I heard the sound of silverware hitting a glass plate.

"Can I see your pretty face first? It's rather rude to bust into your home uninvited and raid your fridge." She snorted at this, her nose probably crinkling while she did. I want to see her beautiful face again.

"Ugh, you've always been such a nice boy Dave. Don't worry, make yourself at home." Her mood seemed to be picking up. So I took her up on her offer and helped myself to some of her cake, she's always been a wonderful baker. Whenever she decide to be nice, and pay attention to me for once she would bake pastries. Not just cakes, but scones and cookies, turnovers and cinnamon rolls. I always hoped she'd open a bakery and move out of this shit-hole apartment that ended up trapping her. It makes me sad to think her skills might go to waste. I took a right directly into the kitchen, it was small and a bit hard to maneuver through it was small but also full of baking utensils, stacked pots and pans, a bulky refrigerator, and bags of groceries. I made myself a small plate of her strawberry angel cake with berries and sugary white frosting. It was always her best cake, and from the excitement I felt when Bro gave me the money to buy these tools with, I forgot to eat earlier and I couldn't really help her on an empty stomach. So why not?

"Thank you for inviting me into your home on such short notice." I calmly stated walking into the main room. I would finally see her after 4 years, 2 months, 3 weeks, 5 days, 47 minutes, 33 seconds, and 22.3 milliseconds. I could finally see her dreamy smile and glistening beauty. She turned 20 two months ago. She should be at the peak of her youth and stride. Her breasts perky, her hormones out of whack and her lust for sex must be rampant. I won't disappoint her.

"You're welcome Dave. But at this point i'm willing to let anyone in. It's been really lonely and quiet since you all moved. And the fact Dirk hasn't been the nicest guy since he left for college doesn't help me at all...He's just made things worse." Her voice went down in tone again. I stepped into the main room, it was a rather homely place. Completely opposite from the outside of the complex and I saw her. Jane was sitting on the couch, she had a pillow on her lap and was covered with a thick blanket with frilly trimming. She had a cake in hand, red velvet with cream cheese frosting and caramel swirls running between the frosting and cake. A large chunk was taken out of it by a silver fork, leaving behind small crumbs and a whip of icing. It was brought up to a wide open mouth graced with rabbit like teeth at the entrance and the cake was consume in one bite. When the glossy lips shut, my attention was brought to her face, It was as peachy and bright as I remembered it. Her cheeks were rosy and the skin around it a pasty cream, her nose a cherry red. Her hair grew long and each curl framed her face. Her locks were laced with fine hints of brown highlights and two hair clips decorated with little glittery stars I think one had an alpaca on it too. The best part were her periwinkle blue eyes that held melancholy shielded by bright blue rounded spectacles. All her features were held in place by a chubby and curved face with a dimple in the center of each of her cheeks. I didn't want to speak and wanted to stare at her for hours. I...I actually forgot how she looked. Just how much her eyes alone could tempt me to bend to her will.

"Yeah, He can be a real..." I paused, trying to think of cleaner language.

"It's okay, you can swear. I don't have to worry about my language being clean for awhile. " Jane spoke with the piece of cake still in her mouth. I chuckled a bit at her passiveness about it.

"It still isn't language to be thrown around." She only laughed at my manners. I love her smile. It's so cute, even though she has bits of red cake stuck to her teeth I could see that they were whitened .

"How did such a gentleman come from the likes of your brothers?" Jane said batting her eyes and looking the other way. I almost forgot to talk when I watched her take another bite from her cake.

"Oh...Y'know, once you stop responding to their shit they start getting bored of you. "

"I don't know why I never called child services..." I hesitated on it, but I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay, you probably had your own problems to worry about. What with being a freshmen in high school and all...Speaking of problems, do you mind telling me about that writing on your door?" She finished off her cake yet wouldn't respond. Jane merely looked at the floor and placed her plate on the table.

"It's nothing, just some bullshit some church children wrote on my door...I used do volunteer work at the church down the street and a few months ago I was in charge of the bake sale and due to unforeseen circumstances I wasn't my normal stuff." She sighed and looked at me. " I've been really sick, naucious, having dizzy spells, and I got a really bad one the day when we were baking all the pastries and such. I actually got really tired and decided to take a nap. Well. That nap turned into a doze and then before I knew it I woke to the smell of smoke and part of the kitchen was on fire. After a couple of hour the fire men came and put out the fires, they said the fires were so bad even the batter was on fire. Then a rumor or two was passed around to where people just started calling me 'The Batter Witch'. Even though Father and some of the choir children forgave me, a majority of the church treated me like shit after words. They were the only people that I really talked to so once they turned on me I never really wanted to go outside anymore. Some of the stuff they did to me afterwards like spitting on me, trying to trip me, and just shouting insults and accusations at me was too much. So after I got few things I never went outside anymore. I just ordered anything else I needed online or had my neighbor go out and get it for me. But I'm starting to run low on money and unless I find a new place to live i'm gonna end up on the streets. So this is making just everything a thousand times better." She finally shut her mouth after what felt like an hour and huffed. "So I guess that's a little more then what y'needed to know, but that's all the gunk that's been going on in my life recently so...yeah, it's been real fun." I put my arm over er shoulder and tried drawing Jane closer to me but she flinched and froze up.

"Oh! um...well, i'm sorry about that, I really am. If things get worse you know you can come live with me and br-" She cut me off.

"NO-I mean, no...I can't really...I'll be fine..."

"From what you just said it doesn't sound like it." She looked away and pulled away from me.

"I don't want to mooch off of you and your brother, that and it seems really dangerous to what with all the swords and wires around-"

"We literally make billions, we don't care if you'd be mooching off of us, and for you i'm sure Bro would clean his shit up and I can take care of the wires for you."

"I have too much stuff-"

"We can always make more room-"

"I make really big messes when I bake-" This cunt couldn't get it into her thick skull that I changed my mind and wanted to help her.

"The room is a wreck anyway and you have forever to clean up." I could tell she was finally getting annoyed with my pushiness and would finally give in.

" I'm going to make some tea." Jane said removing the pillow from her lap and throwing the blanket over the side of the couch. I'd pull her in as soon as she got back. She's understand I was helping her. I looked towards the kitchen so I could see her leave the room. My lovely Jane was rather depressed. She was really lonely and I be the knight in shining armor her came to her rescue in the nick of time. I can imagine it now. She'd be mine, I'd support her, buy her a home, a space for her bakery, do away with those vermin that hurt her after giving the church compensation with interest, send her to college if she wanted to, and buy her all the frilly pastel clothes she'd ever want. I'd treat her like royalty, tending to her every whim. Her baked goods would be desired by the biggest cpo's and companies to the point her products would be every where and most of all I'd give her all the love she ever gave and never got back. You could even say she'd be her own cream-filled pastry, you know what I mean.

But then I saw it. Something incredibly different about her, something wasn't right about her, she did something terrible I know she did. I was hoping...I fucking PRAYED to whatever devil ruled the bowels of the heaven that it wasn't what I thought it was. I felt the rage in the pit of my heart from earlier resurface. With it feeling like my chest was caving in, I could feel my heart heating up and pump through my rib cage. My fists clenched together, my nails dug deep into my palms and drew blood. I couldn't notice the pain my hands felt through the blinding frustration and heart ache I felt. I remembered how she used to look, how even though she was well over the average weight for a girl her height she still pulled it of wonderfully. But now. Something. Something ruined her body. A huge scar that put a blemish on her being. I didn't look away from the doorway so she stepped right back into my vision. Her stomach looked tight and bloated. Protruding from what used to be her hour glass figure. She looked like nothing more than a bloated hog. It was filthy. Has she been stuffing her fucking face for the years since we moved out? No, the rest of her body would've been sized up as well and she wouldn't have been able to wear clothes like that without looking like a greasy shut in.

"Yeah...Only Jane Crocker would be dumb enough to get pregnant her first time." My attention was taken away from her body and shot up to her face. She was blushing and looked the other way. She placed the tea cups and some vitamin pills on the table and sat down on the far end of the couch. Pregnant. FUCKING. PREGNANT. She never goes outside. She never goes out, the friends she did have were all Christian goers, probably married, all the people living in these buildings are usually old or stuck with dead end jobs so all of her neighbors were either women or too old to get it up. It could have been okay though. After the dammned thing's birth I could suffocate it in the hospital with a pillow. A peaceful death where it could die in it's sleep. But that would've been too nice. If it has peanut allergies I can obviously let it swallow some ground up peanuts. Seeing it's face puffed up and red, suffocating from it's airways closing, and finally dying from exhaustion and lack of oxygen. If not I can always break into her room, she'd be living with us so I'd know how to unlock all of the lock and I'd steal the child away in the middle of the night while she's sleeping. Maybe throw it off the top of the roof, drown it in the river not far from our own complex and fill it with stones so it can sink to the bottom of the lake, beat it to death or-using it to beat..the father to death...

"Jane...If you don't mind me asking...Who...Who's the father?" Her sight turned towards the ground. She twirled one of her many awry locks of hair and took a deep breath. She wouldn't respond. I felt like slapping her right there and forcing her to answer but before I could decide to do it or not, she looked up at me. Her blue eyes seemed to have moistened a bit and her cheeks a light hue of pink. "...Jane." I attempted to say in a gentle tone. I wasn't sure if it worked as she looked away from me again and to the window.

"I..." She took another deep breath. "I'm really...not comfortable talking about this...Especially when the father doesn't even know..." She breathed in again, I knew I'd gotten her upset. "In fact if it were for you coming and visiting me today I would've just gone with my original plan! I wouldn't tell any one and I would let this fucking place take all my things and kick my poor ass on the street. Then I would hope to god my sexist uncle would let me move in with him and his son in hopes of him taking pity on me!" Her voice began to shake and quiet down a tad. She rested her head on my shoulder, her black curls fell around my chest and back. She was shorter than me so instead of resting on the sharp edge of my shoulder she rested on my muscles. "-And if he didn't i'd just give birth to the thing on the streets and hope it wouldn't die in the following afternoon!" When she mentioned me I felt some of my anger temporarily subside. I was closer to winning her. I was the one who gave her hope! She would love me. So to comfort her more, I extended my hand out and patted her hair. I was even able to get her to scoot closer to me. However I couldn't control my right hand and it started to wander around her body. Jane's body was still soft even though she had a tumor nestled in the gut of her stomach. She was warm, areas where blood was closest to the surface were hot in comparison to those that weren't. She was crying at this point."But maybe...Now that you're here Dave...we can figure out what to do..."

"Do you know a way we can contact him?" I thought I could find out where this asshole lives and kill him. Keep him from hurting her anymore "Maybe an address, email, a phone number or-"

"Yeah! That's a great idea! We can talk to him over the phone." Jane's voice started to perk up. "It'll probably make things easier since I have someone with me who can make me feel better in case he rejects me...He's been calling me every friday since about a month ago...Lucky you came on a Friday huh?" I silently nodded my head and smiled. I was really starting to get annoyed by the fact she wouldn't tell me who the fucking father was. I just wanted her to stop being a fucking tease and get on with it!

"When does he call you?"

"It'll be in a few hours." DAMN IT! I can't fucking do NOTHING for that long Just find out where this bastard was! I don't have that sort of time on my side!

"Why not call him now?"

"Oh! Well...I don't really have his number and I use a dial-up phone So it isn't able to give me a call back number. If it's going to bother you...you can...leave if you want..." She started acting bashful. Of course she would. She knows how to tug people's heartstrings to get what she wants. But I wasn't going to just ditch her in anger. Not before I got what I wanted.

"No no no, I can stay here a little while longer, I don't want to leave a lady like you here alone. Especially when you're in such a state." This made her smile.

"Great...I suppose...maybe if...his cousin spoke to him he'd get his butt back here like that!" I stopped breathing.

"What do you mean...his...cousin."

"Dirk got me pregnant before he left for college." I couldn't believe it. From the moment it left her filthy lips to the moment it hit my ear drums. That son of a bitch moved onto MY TERRITORY. HE STOLE FROM ME WHAT WAS RIGHTFULLY MINE AND FUCKED HER UP. HE ALWAYS HAD TO ACT LIKE HE DESERVED THE WORLD. AS IF HE WAS FUCKING GOD ALMIGHTY AND EVERYONE OWED HIS THAT AS SUCH. THAT MANIPULATIVE PONY-FUCKING PEDOPHILE PERSUADED HER AND FORCED HER TO BE HIS. HE STOLE MY PROPERTY RIGHT OUT FROM UNDER MY NOSE AND BRANDED HER WOMB WITH HIS SIGNATURE FOR LIFE. I could only imagine what that SHIT-FACED SCUMBAG did to her! But the proof of what he took from me was right there. This slut wouldn't wait for me! She wouldn't take me! This bitch betrayed me and I was going to punish her for it! This fat cow was going to wish she kept her legs shut and mouth sewn up!

"That's..."

"Wonderful. right? Maybe he'll start being nicer now that he's going to have a kid under his influence." It wasn't wonderful Janey. And people like him would never change. I was doing her a favor. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere had I gotten mad at her there. I had to calm myself.

"I'm going to get some more tea okay? Do you want some more too?" She seemed confused and possibly a bit disappointed at the sudden change of topic but said yes and nodded. Smart move Jane. Maybe if you said no this wouldn't have happened. I allowed her to get off of me, I grabbed our tea cups and left her to go to the kitchen. When I got there, I placed the tea cups next to the kettle, used my bare hands to grab it by the base to pour more in, then I felt around my pockets for the small vial I had placed in one earlier. I found it in the first pocket I search and removed the cork from the lid. I tipped it over Jane's cup and watched a fine white powder come out of the vial. I stirred her tea with a coffee stirrer I presumed she used earlier and put the stirrer and vial into a plastic snack bag I'd put in one of my other pockets. You can't leave things like these lying around. I had no intentions on getting caught.

Cutting out the bullshit in between, don't worry, nothing happened. Even if she said something that was even remotely important, I couldn't remember because I was just urgently waiting for her to fall prey to the drug. I had so many plans in store for her that might have gone to waste had she not told me who the father was. When I came back with the tea and gave her her cup, she downed it in no time. So it was no surprise that she was out like a light in merely a few minutes flat. Her body was limp and I got up. It was now 12 in the afternoon. Now that I could finally pull through with my plans, I wasted no time in preparing. Yes, I had to change them around since I was getting something else from her, but that wouldn't stall me much. In fact I was probably going to have more fun anyway. I grabbed my bag from where I dropped it on the floor and looked for the bathroom, It was right across from where her room was. But on a side note, her room was very tidy and clean. It almost broke my heart when I saw a crib and miscellaneous baby things used to take care of the diseased rodents. Almost. I went into the bathroom, turned on the lights, and used a nearby pile of magazines to keep the door open. I sat on the toilet and placed by backpack on the tiled floor. I unzipped it and first pulled out a pair of black rubber gloves I bought and slipped them on. I then got out all my preservative chemicals, putting them along the sink counter and then laid out various medical tools on the floor next to the bathtub, and then took down all of her bathroom decorations and towels. It was very difficult putting things out when the space was so limited, so I kept the large jar and cleaning solutions in my bag. After removing two black bags from their packaging, I retrieved the rope and ball gag, then quickly made my way back to the main room. Jane was still lying there unconscious. Her chest slowly rising and falling.

I'd never get an opportunity like that again. So when I got over to her body, I put everything I had in my hands down and took my gloves off, placing everything on the table. She was so quiet, but she had a slight snore. It was so cute. She was always cute when she slept. Her lips were slightly parted open and I couldn't look away from them. I got on the couch and turned her limp body onto its back. It was difficult to get close to her since her stomach was so swollen but I leaned my head closer to hers and pecked her lips. They were just as soft as they looked. I dove in for more and opened my mouth, the inside of her mouth was so moist. Sucking on her tongue gave a taste of tea and cake. It was so sweet and a bit sticky. There were little bits of cake stuck to her molders and if I could I would shove my tongue down her throat I would have. I wanted to be inside of her. I wanted to feel her warm and fleshy body melt into mine. I wanted her to squeeze and tear at my skin, make deep gashes and scars with her perfectly manicured nails. Bite me in a fight of survival and make me bleed. But I was coward and had knocked her out. I stopped thinking and almost suffocated myself from kissing her so long without stopping for air. So I unwillingly pulled my mouth off of hers and took in a deep breath. I licked my lips and tasted a thick mixture of batter flavored spit and lip gloss. She hadn't moved or changed at all, nothing but smeared lip gloss and wrinkled clothes to differ from her from moments ago. I could spend more hours just kissing her and touching her.

For a moment I even thought about making her my slave. Spending a couple of bucks to buy a shack in the middles of a secluded woods and locking her up there. Have her tied up and gagged. Coming every other day to force her into submission. Maybe a more merciful fate like buying a house in some quiet neighborhood, make the basement into a giant cage and lock her up like a giant pet rabbit. Yeah, I could keep her in animal costumes, kigurumis?-no. I'd just make the basement her jail. Only having a food and water dish, bed of hay, a bucket and nothing but rabbit ears and a collar to wear. To prove how much of a disgusting animal she is, forcing her to writhe around in her own filth-But i'm forgetting the more important thing right now. I knew what I was going to do from the start and can't change my plans now. But I've been waiting for this all of my life. I.

I took hold of her body by the shoulders, her cloths were soft and smelled of lilac and sugar. Now that I had the time to, I could finally take the time to appreciate her without her having to whine or bitch about her life. The dress she was wearing that day was a pastel yellow with faint mint green polka dots, the edges were lacy spots, and shimmering pink ribbons held together the seems of the dress. I took one of my hands off of her body and ran it through her shimmering hair, it was soft and silky, even felt a few bobby pins. She had light blue eye shadow on and purple eyeliner that were partially hidden by the glare of her glasses. It made me so sad that she held herself up in her room like this, she was so talented, and made herself look so ravishing when there was no one there to appreciate it. I took my hand out of her hair and placed them both on the fabrics of her blouse and ripped them apart. The yellow flower buttons being ripped from their stitching and some cloth tearing. Her chest was a creamy white all spare for a stray blue vein running across it. After pulling her arms out of the sleeves, I turned my attention to her were hidden by a cherry printed, front-clasped bra and unclasping the bra led the breasts to fall slightly to their respective sides. My hands wandered down to them and squeezed them gently, small white pearls began to appear a top of her nipples and one slid down the side of her breast and onto my hand. I leaned closer to her chest, removed my hand, clasped my mouth over her nipple and began sucking at it. The sweet liquid filling up my mouth and swirling around my tongue and teeth. I began to suck harder and started squeezing her breast with my other hand. My nails dug deep into her breast and further drew out a mixture of a thin trail of blood and milk. When no more would come out, I began to bite at it, swirling my tongue around her erect nipple. I kept going until it looked a deep purple and obviously irritated.

I sat up when I was finished and continued with removing the rest of her cloths, ripping them all off her body. It was a bother since she had so many layers on of thin white cloths and padding. I hadn't noticed before, but she had such cute little knee-highs, they were a pure white with little puff balls holding onto the top. Nothing more intricate then that. Lastly I came down to the panties, they matched her bra in the printing and had ribbons to tie the sides together, very much similar to how her dress was. She put fine detail into her work I'l give the whore that. Such a waste. My fingers slid around the hem of her panties and they came right off with no difficulty. There was an imprint of a braid pattern traveling around the sides and front of her body where the panties once were. It made me notice how curved her body was. From her face to her feet, her body was entirely made up of that wonder circular shape. The plushness of her hips were divine, my hands fit around them perfectly and squeezing them was a thrill. She suddenly let out a quiet moan when my hand accidentally brushed the inside of her thigh. I looked up to her face to see that her cheeks were a darker shade of red then what they were before. I put my hand back to her thigh and slowly trailed it closer to her vagina. Her eyes clasped tighter together and her body slightly shivered. F-fuck, it still gets me hard thinking about how heat just radiated from her, all those subtle reactions she'd have when I touched her in just the right spot. She was practically a virgin had it not been the obvious right on the center of her body.

As much as I wanted to enjoy this I had to make it quick, I pulled off my shorts and boxers then casted the to the side. I'd been so distracted by Jane I hadn't paid attention to myself. My penis was hard and throbbing, a drop of pre-cum had already been smeared across the tip. It was difficult angling her, but I eventually got it, I held her legs in my arms and placed my dick right at the entrance of her vagina and rubbed it against her clit. I'd lost my breath for a moment and felt light headed. But I collected myself and thrust myself into her. She was incredibly tight and how warm and slippery it was could have made me lose it right there. I could feel the walls of her vagina pulsing and constricting every time I paused for a moment. I let go of her legs and fell forward, pinning the cushions beneath her body, the tumor on her body making it difficult to grasp her in my arms. I started biting my lip to keep myself from making any noise, reducing any to low grunts. Jane was still asleep and even though she wasn't awake to feel it, she still reacted. When I started moving faster I could feel her face getting hotter, her body would twitch and would frighten me into thinking she'd waken up. But she was out and wouldn't wake up for a few more hours. I made sure this drug was as pure and heavy as it could be. My head was just above her's and her hot breaths against my neck were a dream. I didn't know how much harder I could get, I had to wrestle my jacket and shirt off I could feel my body over heating. Our bodies practically stuck to each other from the sweat pearlier over our bodies. Her squeaks and moans getting louder the further I went on, eventually she'd start forming words. They mostly consisted of "Ohs" and "Gods". Jane started breathing faster, she felt tighter, I could feel her cum splirt onto the base of my penis and she screamed-

"-D-DIRK!" I stopped immediately, I shot off my load into her, took a piss in her and got off of her. I wiped off the cum from my penis with a napkin she had left on the table from earlier and wiped away any that had gotten onto the couch. After dressing myself, rubber gloves, rubber apron, and a surgical mask to add to my attire, I grabbed the rope and ball gag I left on the table and looked at her one last time. Her breathing was still heavy and her face was really red. I put her arms behind her back and tied her wrists together and ankles together. I got the gag and made sure it was firmly placed in her mouth. And I'll tell you, she was fucking heavy, I was tempted to just drag her body across the floor. I dropped her body into the bathtub and let her bang her head against the faucet. I went over to my bag and got out the large container and filled it with the chemical fluids. I looked over to her tools and picked up the marker and scalpel. I drew a dotted line across her stomach and put the tip of my scalpel at the start of the line. It felt bad. Never getting to see the look of betrayal in her eyes or hear her scream. But I was just coming up with reasons to keep myself from having to go on. I was worried I wouldn't be doing it correctly, but I figured since i'd done this plenty of times before on animals, especially pigs, that it wouldn't be hard to dissect this one. It was now 1 in the afternoon.

The tip of the scalpel pierced her skin, going in a few millimeters and having blood bubble up around it. It was incredibly tough to dig through, the skin split open the further the utensil went down. The deep red fluid fell down around the side of her body and splattered on the yellowed bathtub's surface. Within moments, I cut through the line and skin. I must've sliced a major blood deposit as I was sprayed with a sudden gush of blood. While I was able to keep it from getting onto the walls and tiles, it sprayed into my hair and splurted against part of my t-shirt and shades, most of it being caught by the apron. A small casualty. Some of the thin hairs on her body caught the water falling blood and left behind tiny beads. It must have been cold in the room because I could see the faint outline of steam rising into the air and disperse. In fact I could feel the rising heat through my gloves. As I dove my hands into her body, thick sticking sounds rang through the room, I could even feel more skin tearing, I soon felt the solid and slippery flesh clumped inside of her body. Even though all of my festering hate lied in this thing, I was very careful about it. Any slight pressure could seriously damage, deform, or tear the fetus. Ruining it entirely and making it worthless. I pulled the developing cells out of her body and was totally distracted by the wonderful thing in my hand. An unfinished life. A creation of god killed before it was even given life. Its body was covered in splotches of placenta and was discolored. The face was incomplete and look smelted together. It was hard to hold onto and I almost dropped it once or twice before I actually cut off its cord, separating it from it's host. I turned on the bathtub water to wash off the fetus and held it under the water for a bit, washing off the blood and jelly coating it. The fetus' skin was a pink red and I swear it even had think strings of blond hair. It was kind of funny how the limbs of it just seemed to bounce by themselves. With care, I made sure that it was placed into the jar without any scraps or cuts. The lid was screwed back onto it and I could finally take a second to appreciate my work. He-or so I presumed it to be-stayed perfectly still in the green fluid. I...I couldn't help but snicker to myself. It was so...I don't know how to describe it! Something so rare in my possession! It was incredible! Much better than having a human head! That and it was three people in one, I'd have Jane and Dirk with me always! And I'd have my own sibling to bully and spit insults at. I'd have something to ignore and something to admire. God-I didn't know what i should've done with it when I first got it. Should I put it on the shelf with the others or give it its own spot above my bed? Should I try to hang it up or hide it in my closet so I can properly admire it? So it wouldn't lose it's novelty or it's value?

A muffled scream paired with thudding sounds filled the room, breaking me away from my thought. My vision shot to the tub to see Jane had woken up. Her eyes were large in fear and brimming with tears. She looked so confused and frighted. I could hear her trying to speak, 'Dave. Dave. What are you doing? Please stop.', it all came out a garbled mess. It was amusing watching her wriggle around for dear life. Blood flung from her still open stomach cavity, she even started puking. Most of it stayed in her mouth, it resulted in her swallowing the vile back down. Jane was a wreck. An absolute wreck. Leaving her like this would have me found out for sure with all the sounds she was making. I placed the jar on the floor next to the sink to attend to later, placed the scalpel along side with the other tools and grabbed a large knife with sharpen ridges. She began to struggle harder, merely crying her eyes out. I sat next to the bath tub and took no time in killing her. But of course I had some fun with it. I cupped her face in my empty hand and she merely struggled even more. I took my hand from her face and slapped her across her face a few times, leaving behind a seering red mark. I dragged the knife down her chest and to where the first cut I put on her body started. She furiously shook her head no. Jane kept pleading for me to stop.

I started with her right arm, grabbing her further caused her to sobbing to become frantic. I had to hold onto her arm tighter, almost to the point I could tell she was afraid I was going to shatter her bones. It was really difficult to pull through with. With fetuses and tiny animal the bones are more fragile, being thinner and at times just cartaledge. But with people, especially adults, you need to apply a lot of force and momentum. Otherwise you're going to wear yourself out and they're gonna die of blood lose if anything. But It was so much fun. I started at a little under her shoulder The sound of meat splinting and blood squirting out was an orchestra, the bones grinding down reminded me of cutting through the flesh of a pomegranate. Little specks and slivers of bones mixing in with the thick juices pouring out. It was amazing, Jane's moans of pain and gurgles of distress were music to my ears. Instead of finishing with the knife, after I cut through the bones, I pulled at it. Her screams heightened, looking at the very fibers of her nerves and muscles being ripped away right before her very eyes. The blood splattered down the side of her body and after taking off her entire arm I let it fall into the bathtub. Letting the liquids go down the drain and chunks of meat clog the drain. It was funny, Jane tried to move her left arm to, what I presume was going to be a feeble attempt to hurt me. Her nub of a former right arm wiggled about, trying to do something it can't.

My arms started to feel like they had a mind of their own, One took hold of her other arm and repeated the process. I was more concerned with removing her arm than with anything else going on. I was constantly hitting her body on the bottom of the bathtub since I kept throwing her up and down with each motion. Her head banging against it. I was surprised she hadn't passed out from blood-loss yet, a maternal instinct and adrenaline can be a lethal combination when the mother could actually do something of use. Then after that arm was partially off, her torso ripped itself away from the rest of the skewered limb because of the nerves inability to hold onto so much fat by itself. She fell right back down beside her arm and the other one I just finished with soon followed. She just sobbed at this point. Her face was soaked in tears, sweat, and blood. It was too soon to have her stop screaming now. I wanted and needed more! So I leaned closer to her ever-growing-still-body.

"Hey. Janey. Have you accepted your fate yet? Do you still think you're going to live through all this? Do you think your kids ever gonna get born? Do you still think Dirk would ever come back to a little whore like you? Besides, Dirk was as sexually confused as they get. He liked to film himself fucking barnyard animals and would masturbate to them later with a thick-cold cut around his dick and a sausagewrust up his ass. Oh, and what makes you think you would've been a good mother? I bet you that fucking thing would've died in your care anyway." I wasn't sure if she even had any fucking idea where she was. So I grabbed the jar holding my prize and held it right in front of her eyes. That really made her scream.

"I bet you think i'm doing this for a reason. Truth is, i'm not entirely sure what i'm doing or what i'm even trying to prove. I came here for your head, but then I saw you were depressed, but then I saw you were pregnant, but then you told me you were struggling to get by, but then you told me Dirk was the father, but then I fucked you, but then you SCREAMED his fucking name! But now you're awake again trying to fight for your shitty little life and a little devil spawn. Why do you do this to me Janey. Why do you have to be such a fickle pastel bitch Janey? Why'd you make me have to do this to you Janey?" I could hear her wheezing between her coughs. "This is all your fault. You brought this all on yourself." She kept coughing. She wouldn't stop. Blood fell around the sides of the ball gag, soaking through and finding its way to the drain. Her wheezes became hearty coughs and she let out a final gurgle and flopped her body once more like a fish dying on a hot pier and stopped. Jane finally be came a corpse, her wide eyes looking bright blue and glassy. I wanted to keep her face. It was so precious. But it'd never pretain it's beauty forever and would shrivel up.

I went for her legs now. Even if I stuffed the trash bags with pillows you could still make out a body. Cutting her legs off took almost as long as her arms did. Her legs were made slippery by the piss I must've missed her making earlier. By the time I was finished, her body was cold and pale. I found my gloved fingers exploring the inside of her vagina. It was squishy but cold, I ended up just forgetting about even trying to fuck her body again. It wouldn't be worth the extra of her that once blushed red now drained and faded. I removed the gag from her mouth and a flood of fluids came out. It was a mixture of sticky blood, stomach acids, and mushy pieces of dissolving cake and other unidentifiable foods. Her mouth stayed open, reveling a still wet and sticky looking mouth. Then. I had an idea. A very swell idea.

I grasped my knife firmly again. The teeth of it cluttered with chunks of meat and stray nerves, and I wiped it away with a near by paper towel then disposed of it into one of the corpse filled plastic bags. I swiftly cut away skin and muscles. Tearing into her jugular veins and arteries that instead of splurting blood everywhere, fluids drained lifelessly from her head and a few slivers of flesh hung from her neck. Once I cut her head off all the way, I went for her teeth and ripped out each one by hand. Jerking it back and forth and giving it a final yank to rip it out. Doing this several times over will all 32 of her teeth, keeping her front two for myself, then leaving her with soft, squishy, and barely bleeding gums. I let it stay in there to empty of it's blood while I got a bowl from her kitchen, just big enough to hold her head and fit in the microwave. I placed it in the bowl then transported it to the microwave and it took a couple of minutes but eventually I could see steam raising up from her mouth and her face felt very warm. Her cheeks were hot to the touch and bounced up a tad when I poked it with my finger. I went back to the bathroom, bowl in hand and sat upon the porcilen throne. Unzipping my pants, I pulled them down to my ankles along with my boxers and placed her head right above my cock. What red fluid was left dripped onto the tangled mess of my pubes and I jammed my thumb into her right eye socket. It made a squishy popping noise and a jelly like substance was mushed against my thumb and I could feel the chunky mess squish around in her head. Her mouth still drooped open and I finally inserted my penis into the gaping opening her neck left open. It was tighter then her pussy had been and twice as warm. Her esophagus loosened up after some time but never lost it's warmth, my penis would hit the back of her throat and slightly curve into her mouth. I breathed in deeply and bit my lip to hold back a groan, I was forgetting to breath at this point and tilted my head back to rest against the wall. Jerking my hips, I placed my other thumb into her undamaged eye and continued to mush the contents up. Her cheeks were still soft, be it though the rest of her face was stiffened up. I ejaculated way too fast to enjoy the skull fucking properly. However i had other matters to attend to and I disposed of her head into one of the two black bags after cleaning myself up.

It was 5 in the afternoon when her phone rang. It caught me off guard and even made me jump. What if it was the authorities calling her? Maybe a concerned neighbor or one of her ex-church-going-friends calling to scream death threats at her again. It went straight to voice mail.

"This is Jane Crocker. You can leave a message after the beep, but I won't get back to you. I simply can't find the time." The voice that followed it was apologetic and held the same sadness a lost child would speak with.

"Hey...Jane, I know your probably just going to ignore me again, but it's me, Dirk. I wanted to let you know that me and Roxy are leaving to visit Jake now. Please just pick-up to let me know that you might want to go or even associate yourself with us...Shit that really sounded rude, i'm sorry Jane. I'm sorry for what I just said and all that other stuff I said before. Please, you have to know how sorry I am. But judging by the fact that this has to be the hundredth time I've called you and you still haven't picked up, you probably really hate me. Please, pick-up if not for me, then Ro-" The machine suddenly let out a loud beep. It spoke something about the voice box being full, but I merely drowned out the rest of the message to think about what my chicken shit brother had to say to her. It was way too late to apologize. That scummy prince.

To make the bags look fuller and lose what mutilated corpse form it held, the black sheet used was shoved into it along with other used cleaning implements. It took a good hour to clean everything up. Scrub away blood from the bathroom floor tile, any silverware or dishware we ate from, to the very strands of hair I left behind on her couch. I was running out of time to report to Bro, but I figured the bags were weighed down enough organic matter and even some books of hers that they'd sink into the ocean. I had to wait for another two hours before I could leave. The building now had people running in and out of it frantically. People came home from work, people left, came to pick up children, and no one came to see if Jane was alright. It was 8 O'clock at night and it was nearly pitch black if not for the bright and flickering lights of the lively city. It was still a bitch to drag the bags out and a fetus in my bag however. No one questioned my presence. Despite the fact i wasn't a regular resident and I was acting rather shady. I made it to a large bridge that connected this side of the city to the other.

The view was overwhelming. The scent of the sea filled my nostrils, along side the scent of gasoline, smoke, and decay. The sounds of restless seagulls and hollering drivers gave a sense of home. With orange and red dots belonging to boats trickled the expanse of the ocean water, I held the plastic fibers of the bags tighter. and lugged them both over the bridge. A feeling of relief enveloped my entire body. The entire scene was pleasant that it almost brought me to tears. I had made away with getting a new sibling, fucked a girl I pined over for years, got away with murder and made a profit in the end.

It felt out of place. I could feel my chest caving in. My gut clenched up and I puked. I felt weak and I fell to my knees. I couldn't shake this feeling from my body, but I forced it back down and pulled myself up. It almost felt impossible, the weight in my bag nearly pulled my body back down to the granite surface. I ran the rest of the way home once I finally stood to my feet. Never truly able to rip that feeling of gritty disgust from the back of my I showed Bro the fetus, he didn't ask any questions. He didn't yell at me. He didn't even try to pull any tricks like suddenly replacing the fetus with a puppet or something. But he merely ruffled my hair, flashed a meaningful smile, and whispered into my ear-

"Good job little man. 2 in the morning. You beat your personal record. Maybe next year you can beat mine."


End file.
